


Broken Ribs and Pure white Magic

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: What if, Gretel knows that she is a white witch, and always hid it from her brother?*This is going to be a short one shot (I think)...*
Relationships: Gretel/Muriel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This OS came up in the middle of the night, and I had that feeling, I should write it... judge me... I am not totally sure if I will write more chapters, but perhaps some of you have an advice for me, if I should write another chapter or not...
> 
> leave some love guys...

**Gretel´s PoV**

_It was shortly after we tried to get some informations out of that witch in the tavern, when something exploded outside… someone yelled. „WITCHES!!!“ And I’ve looked at the poor guy next to me, asking him, if he can shoot._

_,,No… that’s why I’m using a shotgun.“ I nodded, and in the very next moment the door of the tavern bursted open, and a woman entered the tavern… she was beautiful, I really had to admit that…_

_I raised my crossbow, ready to shoot, because, it really doesn’t matter if she really was beautiful, or that she was probably a witch… just like myself… I had to kill her. It was my job… it was my life…_

_,,Who are you?“ I asked her, and she just ripped a wanted-picture of a little child off the wall, and looked back at me: ,,I see you got my invitation…“ she spoke so calmly… and her voice was so… soft… I was so doomed…_

_,,Who are you?!“ I repeated myself, pointing my crossbow at her._

_,,I go by many names… none of which you are worthy to pronouncing.“ And then it happens… I’ve never saw something like that before… I’ve seen her before, I know that… but I´ver never seen it, that a witch changes her appearance…_

_,,Shit…“ I muttered, and the guy beside me started to shoot at her, but with a single wave of her wand, his shotgun flew out of the next window, and she came upstairs, far too fast, to hit her._

_She hit that man, he flew downstairs, and I tried, to kill her with a small dagger, I´ve hidden in my crossbow, but she hit both of it out of my hands, she slapped me, and wrapped her hand around my throat… she pushed me against the wooden railing behind me, and it broke… so we lay there in midair, and she grimaced painfully._

_I wrapped my hand around her wrist, and she pointed her wand at my chest. Over my heart._

_,,I’m going to kill you, Gretel…“ she whispered. ,,But not like that…“ she let her eyes wandering over my body until our eyes met…_

_Her eyes widened only a bit, and she leaned in, and whispered: ,,You are betraying your own kind… why…“_

_,,G-Guy… gun…“ was everything I could manage, and she looked passed me, raised us both, and threw me out of the next window…_

_Why did I helped her…?_

_I fell unconscious, and when I woke up, I was laying on a bed… and it was not mine._

_,,Oh you’re up… erm, I’ve made you something to eat…“ Ben, that annoying boy, said, and I just got up, and walked passed him._

_I didn’t like him…_

_I didn’t know why, but I ran downstairs, and out of the town… into the forest…_

_It was like something was pulling me deeper, and deeper into the forest, until I stood in front of a hut…_

_I hesitated for a few seconds, and looked around, before I entered the hut…_

_There she was… lying on her bed, sleeping… at least I was thinking, she might be sleeping, because her outer appearance was normal again, and one of her hands was on her side… still holding her wand._

_I closed the door, and got closer…_

_I was about to touch her hand, when she opened her eyes._

_,,Sneaking into a witch’s hut is such a bad idea, Gretel… famous… fucking witch hunter… or shall I say witch?“_

_,,Let me help you… I know you’re injured…“_

_She laughed, and hissed in pain: ,,Stupid woman, it’s a broken rib. What do you think, is over there in that cauldron?!“ She asked, and I looked at her fireplace, where something was brewing in a huge cauldron._

_,,That’s a bone-healing potion… stupid white witch…“_

_,,I can do that without a potion.“ I said, ignoring her insult, and she raised an eyebrow…_

_,,Prove it…“_

_I opened her dress very slowly, not even sure, if it was the right thing… I mean sure, it was the right thing to do something, I’ve done a few times, but… on her?_

_I took a deep breath, and said: ,,There was this horse… a few years ago… Hansel and I were sleeping in a barn of a farmer, and that man had a few horses… Hansel was sleeping, when I’ve heard something… one of the horses was making very strange noises, so I got up to take a look… its leg was in an unnatural angle.“_

_,,It was broken…“ she said calmly, and I’ve opened her dress a bit wider, looking on her bare body… her skin was toned, and… I don’t even know why, but I was looking… no, staring… at her hard nipples… I saw the bruise, underneath of that the broken rib was, and placed my hand very carefully over it…_

_She shivered at the touch, and I continued, not even care, if she cares about it: ,,I stepped closer… I felt something tickling inside of me, and I placed a hand on the horse’s neck, and on its shoulder… it calmed down after a few seconds only, and then…“ I stopped talking, my hand got warmer, and a soft moan escaped her throat… she closed her eyes, and I let my magic do the rest._

_The bones underneath my hand cracked slightly, and she sighed loud, before she finally relaxed…_

_,,I’ve saw you a few years ago in a village…“ I whispered, and she said:_ _,,On that little market, yes, I know…“ her eyes still closed… I could kill her this instant…_

_My eyes roaming over her body, and I couldn’t stop my hand from stroking her side… she was so warm, and her skin was… so flawless… she took a deeper breath underneath my hand, and without thinking, I leaned in, and breathed a kiss on her stomach..._

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright... After I got a few requests... here it is... the second chapter :)
> 
> Working on Chapter No. 3

_**Muriel´s PoV** _

I should’ve hate it, how she touched my body, but it felt good… too good. I should’ve stopped her. But then she told me about that horse, and then she healed my broken bones. I relaxed more and more, and then something happened, what never happened before. No one would have dared what she did. She breathed a kiss on my stomach, and I looked down to her. Our eyes met, and I saw something in her eyes, I knew too well: need. But this time, there was more… there was lust in her eyes, and my hand touched her cheek. I should kill her this instant… I could kill her this instant… with my hand on her cheek I could give her a beautiful curse. I could make her eat whatever please me. Perhaps dirt… perhaps some Maggots and worms… oh it would be such a nice view when she would explode… but I couldn’t do that to her…

Am I weak and pathetic now, for not being able to kill a stupid, worthless white witch?!

But the problem was… the Problem is… that she’s neither stupid nor worthless… she had healed me, even with the knowledge who I am…

My thumb stroke over her cheekbone, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of her…

Merlin those deep brown eyes were pulling me in a depth I shouldn’t want to be in. She came closer and leaned over me until she was almost on top of me. She looked in my eyes without the slightest fear in them… why is she not afraid of me?!

I wanted to ask… the question already laid on my tongue, and the thought was screaming in my head… the thought of killing her right here and now… but I couldn’t…

She lowered her body until my breasts were pressed against her leather vest, and I bit back a moan… I breathed hard, and I totally lost it when our lips met. I didn’t know who it was, who had started the kiss, and I really should hate it… I should loath her, but I finally gave in, and reached out in her brown hair, undid the ponytail and grabbed deep in those soft hair.

She moaned, and I rolled her underneath me… I looked down in her eyes, placing my hands next to her body, and breathed hard.

,,There would be no turning back, after we would take this step… right?“ She asked, and I said: ,,I´m not going to hurt you, Gretel. If you want to stop now… we will stop… I´m not going to force you… I´m not going to capture you here.“

She nodded, and I felt it… I could feel, that I couldn’t hurt her…

,,I want to stay, Muriel… I want to know, what this is between me and you…“

,,Perhaps it is not that important… perhaps you should just… feel. Would you like to feel, Gretel…?“

,,Yes…“

,,Close your eyes… and feel… me…“ I whispered, she closed her eyes, and… again… I could kill her… I had to know, if she really trusted me, so I placed my hand around her throat, but I couldn’t do it… so I just leaned in, she was totally relaxed, and I kissed her jawline… my hands wandered back down, opened her vest, and I stroke over her bare breasts. She got slight goosebumps and her nipple hardened at my touch… could it be?! Could she be my soulmate?!

It would explain her pure trust in my touch… or did I really fell in love with her the moment our eyes met for the first time?!

I took a deeper breath, leaned in, and licked over one of her nipples, causing a quiet moan from her, and I smirked, while I kissed further down, feeling that she was a virgin…

I had to be careful…

I opened her trousers, and said: ,,You know… as a witch you should wear a skirt… or a dress…“

,,I don´t think…“ she started, but I placed a finger on her lips.

,,Sshh… It wasn’t a question, Darling… I said, you should… that doesn’t mean, you have to…“ I whispered, and pulled down her trousers, whose couldn’t be possibly comfortable…

,,Are you alright…?“ I asked her, and let our breasts touch each others, and she nodded: ,,Just… a bit nervous…“ she said, and looked at me… and in her eyes were too much nervousness, for me to continue.

Normally I wouldn’t care… but she was… different. I had to take care of her… I couldn’t push her… I had had to wait… so I kissed her, and laid down next to her.

,,I´m sorry…“ she said, but I placed my hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes: ,,Don’t you dare to apologize, Gretel. Your body might be ready for me. But your mind isn’t… your mind need time, and I’ll give you this time… perhaps I should show you my world, before we take this step…“

She nodded, and hesitated to came closer, so I just pulled her closer, and wrapped my arms around her body…

A few months later I had to leave the forest, because I never stood at the same place for a long time, and Gretel had went back to her brother, what I couldn’t forbid her… I could only hope, she would come back to me…

,,Muriel…“ a witch next to me said, and I nodded… knowing that she was right. We had to leave before the sun would raising up, and I was about to turn my broom, when I felt her.

“Muriel…“ I heard her in my mind, and sank immediately to the ground, and stopped directly in front of her, and reached out my hand, but before she touched my hand, I pulled back, and said: ,,If you take this step…“

,,No turning back…“ she interrupted me, took my hand, and I pulled her up on my broom. She wrapped her arms around my body, and flinched a bit, while I raise up into the air.

,,Open your eyes, Darling…“

,, I´m fine…“ she said behind me, and I laughed a bit, rose higher, and turned around to face her.

,,Open your beautiful eyes, my love…“

She hesitated, holding my hands in a firm grip, and finally she opened her eyes, and she gasped: ,,Oh my god…“ and she looked around, and even downwards.

,,Muriel…“

,,I know… it’s beautiful, isn’t it?“

She nodded, and we continued our way… we made a break, and I let her sitting on my broom in front of me, and then she whispered: ,,Touch me…“

,,Sure…?“ I whispered in her ear, licking the outline of said ear, and she nodded: ,,Yes…“ so I raised higher into the night, opened her trousers, and let my hand slip inside, and between her legs, feeling that she was already soaking wet. While I kissed her neck, I moved my hand and rub her, while she tried to hold back her moans.

,,Don’t hold it back… let them hear you…“ and with that she leaned back against my front, I rubbed her clit faster, stroke through her folds, and slid a digit inside, until she flinched, when I reached her barrier. I pulled back, and continued to stimulate her… finally she let out loud moans… I rubbed her clit faster, feeling her body, before I said: ,,Come…“

And she came so hard, I had to protect her not to fell off my broom, and I smirked: ,,If I´m going to fuck you properly… you will scream my name…“

Three days later we finally reached an even darker forest, my coven nodded, and they flew away in different directions. Me and Gretel landed somewhere between the trees, and at first, she almost fell down, and I helped her down on the ground.

,,My legs…“

,,Sore…?“ She nodded, and I asked her to stay there, while I raised my wand, closed my eyes, and started to build a new cottage… after a few more minutes, I helped Gretel on her feet, and brought her inside, while I casted a little spell for her legs.

,,Better…?“ I asked, and she nodded: ,,Yes…“

,,I wasn’t thinking about that it will hurt a bit, when you would climb off the broom. Sit down, I´m back in a few minutes…“

She nodded and I magically opened a hole in the wall and began to form another room with a few large stones and arranged the stones in a circle, which I then filled with hot water.

After that, I reached out my hand for her, she came to me, took my hand, and looked with wide eyes at the new room: ,,Muriel… is that a…?“

,,A hot spring, yes.“

She stepped closer, asking how that works, and I stepped behind her.

,,Magic, Darling…“ I whispered, and deciding to leave her alone, but she reached out for my hand,: ,,No, stay… please.“

I agreed, and helped her out of her clothes, before I got undressed by myself, and entered the hot water with her.

She flinched a bit, and I took her hand: ,,It’s alright. It’s healing water… every sore muscle of yours can relax now…“ I explained, and she leaned back and closed her eyes…

**tbc...**


End file.
